Invitation
by Marlene101
Summary: Knight-Commander Cullen spends most of his days working with Viscount Hawke to help repair Kirkwall and its people. The other days, he is always thinking about her. Cullen finds himself drawn to her in many ways and may finally gather enough courage to express his admiration through a simply invitation. A cute, short story with Hawke and Cullen!


This is a sweet little scene with Cullen and Viscount Hawke quite a while after the end of the game.

I always wanted to have Cullen as a romance option!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Over the last few months he had grown close to her. Not only because their jobs required that they work together, but he greatly admired her. Her ability to please the people of Kirkwall seemed flawless. She had come to clean up the chaos that Meredith so graciously left behind, and Hawke had succeeded. The people trusted her. Cullen trusted her.

After the devastating destruction of the Chantry and the fall of Knight-Commander Meredith, Kirkwall was changed forever. Cullen took his place as the new Knight-Commander and Hawke was the logical choice for Viscount. A few objections were made about her ability to rule the city, but they were quickly silenced. What Hawke had accomplished in the last few months was astonishing. The streets were clear, clean, and safe again. As each day passed, Cullen felt even more privileged to work with this amazing woman.

He had grown to look forward to their daily chats, especially the ones that did not involve business. Every day he learned something new about her. She didn't have any cousins. She had an overwhelming fear of heights. And she preferred the cheap watered down ale of the Hanged Man to an expensive aged bottle of wine any day.

Of course Cullen had made a few observations on his own as well. She crinkled her cute nose every time she disapproved of something, which was quite often. Not only were her eyes a stunning sky blue, but specks of light green were also present. And Cullen's personal favorite, she hated shoes. Every morning, Hawke would arrive, say her greetings, enter her office, plop in her chair, and immediately slip off her boots.

"I'm a free spirit," she once told him when he had questioned her. "I don't like to be confined. If I am forced to wear this damn armor every bloody day, then I can at least afford my feet some freedom."

Cullen chuckled to himself, recalling the memory.

"Something amusing, Knight-Commander?" the woman herself asked with a quirked brow. Her writing hand had stilled, and she was looked across her desk at him, standing next to one of the bookshelves in her office.

"No, not at all, Serah," he smiled, eyeing her shoes under her desk.

"Hmmm, somehow I do not believe you. And you know how much I hate being left out of a joke. I can always use a good chuckle," she replied, returning to her letter to one of the Magistrates of the city.

"I assure you, my mind was simply wandering."

"Oh?" she looked up once again, taking the breath out of Cullen's lungs with her stunning gaze. "Are you saying that your mind is not solely on work while you are on duty, Knight-Commander Cullen?"

"…Um… er… well….I am sensing that this is a trap," Cullen replied, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"I was simply going to dock your pay if you aren't working to the best of your ability," she said nonchalantly, shuffling some papers with a slight smile.

Cullen let out a smile of his own at her teasing tone. "I assure you it won't happen again, Viscount Hawke. After all, I am paid a very low wage as it is."

"Do I hear a complaint?"

"From me? Never," he replied, turning to retrieve the book that she had originally requested.

He laid the book on the corner of her desk, and watched the top of her head as she wrote her letter. She was so determined in everything she did. Whether it was lacing up her boots (when she was required to wear them, that is) or fighting a gang in Lowtown, Hawke never did anything half-way. Always focused and passionate. He smiled to himself again, realizing that smiling came easy around her.

"Did you need something else, Knight-Commander?" she asked without looking up from her letter. "Or did you simply come to admire my penmanship?"

"No, Serah. I actually came for a purpose, however stunning your penmanship may be."

She looked up quickly, and he saw a girlish giddiness in her gaze. "Do you really think so? I have been working so hard, practicing almost every night. My handwriting was so dreadful when I lived in Lothering. I had such a hard time reading it myself, maker-forbid other people."

She rambled on, picking up the paper and holding it up to the light for closer examination. Scrunching her nose slightly she continued, "It really isn't too bad, I think. It has definitely improved. At least it can be deciphered."

Cullen let out a small laugh and nodded, "Indeed, it is most exceptionable penmanship if I have ever seen any. I am astonished that you have not been rewarded for this feat."

She laid down the paper slowly, and smiled that crooked smile that always made his pulse go just a little quicker. "Now you are just teasing me. What is it that you wanted again?"

"Ah, yes," he cleared his throat, and sat in the chair across from her desk. His armor made a loud clanking noise, but he attempted to sit as gracefully as possible.

"I was wondering if you might accompany me to the Hightown Banquet tomorrow evening."

She blinked. Twice. Then shuffled in her seat.

"I see, well… I wasn't exactly planning on…"

Cullen's eyes widened with shock, "You weren't planning on attending? But you are the Viscount."

"Precisely. The _new_ Viscount. I wasn't sure if I would be… welcome," she spoke softly, looking at the quill twisting in her hands.

"Of course you are welcome. Maker's breath, Hawke you received an invitation," Cullen exclaimed pointing at the formal piece of parchment that he recognized under a pile of papers on her desk.

She stayed silent for a few moments. Twirling her quill over and over in her hands, she finally expelled a breath.

"I am not good with people, Cullen," she finally spoke.

Cullen felt his jaw actually drop. "What are you talking about? You are the most sociable person I have met. You solve problems every day between people in this city."

"Yes, but not the nobles of Hightown. I help normal everyday people. The people who don't know the truth about me," she murmured, looking down again.

Ah, yes. _The truth. _Cullen felt himself sigh. How ashamed she was. She dragged that simple truth with her always. He often believed that that was part of the reason why she was so determined all of the time.

"Let it go, Hawke," Cullen spoke softly, leaning forward in his chair.

"I can't! Don't you see? I can't let it go. Everywhere I look I am reminded of what I did. What my actions have caused!" She stood swiftly, nearly knocking her chair backward. She walked over to the window behind her desk, and crossed her arms.

"You didn't cause the destruction of this city, Hawke!" Cullen couldn't help but raise his voice, at the frustration of wanting to shake some sense into the woman he had come to care so much about.

"I helped him! Who knows if this would have happened if I hadn't helped him," she replied to the window. "I am as much to blame as he is."

"You most certainly are not. And yes, I believe that this exact thing would have happened if you had not helped Anders. The same outcome-"

"Don't speak his name!" she suddenly whirled around to face him with raging, blurred eyes.

"You were blinded, Hawke. It was not your fault," Cullen moved slowly closer, wanting to take her in his arms and replace all of the pain that the mage had inflicted.

She shook her head, causing a tear to escape, making Cullen's heart ache at the same time.

"I let him go, you know," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Cullen blinked, and shook his head. "No, I did not know."

She slowly nodded, and spoke with a quivering voice, "I let him go. Because I loved him. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him, let alone taking his life. So I chose to let him go… And then he came back. That bloody fool came back. His cause was too damned important for him to simply walk away. To take the life that I have given him. All he had to do was leave Kirkwall. I was ready to clean up the mess that his sorry ass left. But no. He had to return. And I had to…"

Her voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes. More small tears fell down her cheeks, and Cullen stepped closer, quietly removing his gauntlets and laid them on her desk. Not daring to breath, he slowly cupped one of her cheeks with his bare hand, and wiped away the moisture. Expecting her to quickly open her eyes and slap him away, Cullen was surprised when she let out a choked sob and placed her hand over his own.

With her eyes still closed, she muttered, "I was a damn fool."

"You were deceived. Do not blame yourself. You have certainly done more good than harm to this city. You have resurrected it. The people trust you. I trust you," Cullen murmured, stroking his thumb over her damp cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, and Cullen felt all of the air from his lungs escape. The two seas of blue-green stared up at him with a questionable tint. He swallowed after not realizing how close they were. His nose was nearly inches from her forehead, and it took all of his strength not to gather her in his arms. His eyes slowly trailed over her face, wanting to memorize her vulnerable features. Everything from her hair that resembled the sun, to her few random freckles made him want even more to never be parted from this woman. And when his gaze dropped to her lips…

"Olivia," his husky voice rasped.

Her eyes widened slightly over the shock of hearing her first name being uttered from his lips, and her gaze dropped to his mouth.

That was the only encouragement he needed, as he quickly closed the distance between them, and finally placed his lips on hers. Not wanting to scare her off, he softly danced his lips upon hers, and then trailed along her hot, slightly damp jawline.

When he moved to kiss the tender skin of her ear, he felt her hands come up to grasp the front of his plated armor. And when her almost strangled voice groaned, "Cullen," his self-control was forgotten.

Placing one hand behind her neck, and the other wrapping around her slight waist he moved back to her mouth. Her slightly parted lips allowed him to quickly deepen the kiss. Hearing her moan only encouraged him further as his hands ran through her hair, down her back, and grazing her hips. All reason had left his mind, and all he could focus on was how much he enjoyed the taste of her. Her body simply melded perfectly to his, and he could feel her pull him even closer as she returned his kiss with all of the passion he imagined she had bottled up.

After a few moments, Cullen pulled back slightly, to place his forehead atop hers. With both of their breathing ragged, he smiled and asked, "Is that a yes, then?"

She pulled back faintly to look into his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her gaze kept fleeting to his own mouth, as if distracting her. With her lips still parted, perhaps in shock, she blinked several times before replying, "What?"

He couldn't help but smile at her confused expression, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "To the banquet. Is that a yes than?" he spoke into her hair.

"I… I'm not-" she stammered as he trailed kisses to her temple, down her cheek, and toward her neck.

"What if I said you didn't have to wear shoes?" he murmured into her ear.

"W-what do you-" she breathed.

"Since it is a formal event, I will be wearing a rather dashing tunic. And you will be required to wear I dress, I assume. Naturally, if that dress is long enough, no one can see your feet," he pulled back, and wrapped both arms around her waist, bringing her snugly in front of him.

"Therefore," he continued, tucking a stray golden lock of hair behind her ear, "You can choose not to wear shoes, if you so wish."

With her lips thinned, and a quirked brow, she seemed to be contemplating his suggestion. "Will there be an abundance of people?"

"Most likely. And all of them the pompous sort that you hate," he replied with a nod.

She drew her brows together and crinkled her cute nose. "Can I bring my weapons?"

"I would think not, but you _are_ the Viscount after all."

Her face suddenly broke out in a pulse-racing grin. "That's right, I am."

Cullen's smile matched her own, and he stepped back, but held onto one of her hands.

"Well then, Viscount Olivia Hawke," he asked, formally bowing over her hand with a smirk. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Hightown Banquet tomorrow evening?"

She took her time, raising her eyebrow as if in deep thought, and Cullen finally looked up in annoyance.

"Or am I going to have to drag you there?" he finally growled.

"Watch your tone Knight-Commander. I may just have you strung up in the Gallows to teach you a lesson," she quipped with a smirk. "And yes, I accept."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and marveled at how beautiful one person could be. Just as he began to lean in to her lips once more, she spoke up, "And just for the record, I am most definitely NOT wearing shoes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he whispered, placing his lips perfectly on top of hers.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Cullen is one of my favorite characters along with pretty much ALL of the men in Dragon Age 2.

I am debating maybe writing a second chapter focusing on the banquet and finally having Hawke all dolled up in a pretty dress! We shall see :)

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
